


Get Lucky

by standingonwords



Series: Doin' Somethin' Right [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: F/F, disregarding authority
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standingonwords/pseuds/standingonwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxie and Rosa go to a party. Hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Lucky

"Heeeeey Roxie!"  
Roxie winced and pulled the phone away from her ear slightly; why did Sheena always have to shout over the phone?  
"Yeah, what is it?" She asked, returning the phone to her head hesitantly.  
"Party tonight! You're coming, right?"  
"Uh... I dunno. I kinda was going to go home and write some music."  
"That's always your excuse! You're like always writing, a break won't hurt!"  
"I dunno..."  
"Oh, don't be such a party pooper! Come hang out; you can bring Rosa along too!"  
"She's probably busy."  
"What about this: I invite Rosa and if she agrees to come out you have to come too?"  
"I guess that's fair."  
"It's settled then! Just text me her number and I'll call her right away."  
Sheena hung up without saying goodbye. With a sigh Roxie sent her Rosa's Xtransceiver number. She actually had no idea if her friend was busy or not. In fact, it had been a few days since the two had last talked. They rarely talked over the phone— usually what happened was Rosa would come over to Roxie's house unannounced, and the two would watch stupid movies until they passed out on the couch together. Of course, Roxie thought to herself, she must be busy now, since she hadn't been around recently. Just then, Roxie's Xtransceiver rang. Expecting it to be Sheena apologizing that Rosa wasn't coming, Roxie was surprised to see that it was actually Rosa who was calling. Her heart leaped as she hurriedly lifted the phone to her ear.  
"Roxie! Hi!"  
"Uh, hey Rosa."  
"So Sheena told me about the party tonight! You're going right? I want to but I'm not sure how many people I'd know. If you go I know I'll have fun though!" Her bubbly personality was convincing as ever.  
"Yeah, I guess I am..." She actually didn't have a choice, now. She would never hear the end of it from Sheena if she went back on her word.  
"Awesome! In that case I'll come to your house at 7:30, and we can go together!"  
"Okay, yeah, sure."  
"See you then!"  
"Yeah, er... bye." The gym leader cringed as she realized her own awkwardness.  
Roxie waited for the sound of the other girl hanging up before lowering her Xtransceiver with a sigh. She glanced at the clock on her wall. It was a quarter after four, so she had a good amount of time before the trainer would arrive. She decided to get to work on her music now, at least that way the day wouldn't be a total waste. She closed out her blog then opened the program she recorded her demos in.

The sound of the doorbell ringing made Roxie jump. She tossed her bass onto her bed and rushed down to the front door.  
"H-hey Rosa."  
"Hey Roxie! Uh, are you going like that?"  
"Hu-ah!"  
The musician had completely lost track of time and forgotten to get dressed, and now she stood at her door in only her underwear.  
"Uh, sorry... I was working on some things and didn't realize the time. Come in for a minute I'll throw something on real quick."  
"Ooh let me help you pick something out!"  
"Uh, sure."  
Up in Roxie's room Rosa didn't so much "help" her pick out an outfit so much as shove Roxie out of the way and pick out the clothes for her. It ended up taking much longer than if Roxie had picked her own clothes, but Rosa seemed to enjoy it, so she didn't complain. The two ended up not leaving Roxie's until a little after eight o'clock, although neither minded that they were later to the party than they had planned.

They arrived at Sheena's house about forty-five minutes later. They were greeted at the door by an already slightly drunk Sheena.  
"Oh you guys are here! I was starting to think you guys decided to throw a party of your own, if you know what I mean." She said while nudging Roxie's side roughly.  
"Ow! Stop, that hurts. Also you're a jerk."  
"Aw, come on, I'm just playing around! Anyway come on in."  
The two walked inside and Sheena closed the door. The stereo was blasting loud punk music, and there were people all over. They followed their host, who led them out to the backyard. Already sitting around a nascent bonfire were the rest of Sheena's band, as well a few other people that Roxie didn't recognize. Sheena grabbed beers for the two of them and they joined the group.  
The sun went down as the group sat out by the fire talking and drinking, with other people coming and going occasionally. As the fire got bigger some of them began competing to see who could hold their arms in the fire longer. They also entertained themselves by finding things to throw into the fire to see how they burned. Everyone was having a great time— until the sight of red and blue lights showed itself from the front of Sheena's house.  
"Crap, the cops." Someone said.  
People already in the backyard noticed and began climbing into the neighbors' yards to escape. Without thinking, Roxie grabbed Rosa's hand and stood, before leading her to the fence.  
"Rock-shie, wha' are yo-" The brunette's voice was heavily slurred. She was a total lightweight, and Roxie was sure that her friend hadn't had even finished her third beer yet.  
"The cops are here; we have to go. Climb this fence."  
Roxie's voice didn't sound as bad as Rosa's but she was actually just as drunk. She pushed her friend into the fence, and, when the other girl proved too inebriated to climb it on her own, helped lift her over. They did get her over the fence, although she fell right to the ground. After Rosa got back to her feet Roxie climbed over, tumbling down as well once she was over. After she stood, the two followed the other people who chose this yard to jump into over to the gate. They were now out on the street again, and although they were only one street off of the one they had originally walked down, in her current state Roxie had no idea how to get home.  
"I think it's this way..."  
She grabbed Rosa's arm and began pulling her in the direction she believed was the correct one. After about twenty minutes of walking they learned that they had been going the wrong way down a dead end. Roxie noticed a field behind the house at the end of the dead end that she was sure she recognized, and that if they could get to it she would have an easy time getting home from where they would end up. As luck would have it, the house they would have to get past didn't have an actual fence, only bushes, so they would have an easy time getting by. There was a light on inside the house though, so they would need to keep quiet and stay as stealthy as they could. Roxie made a shushing motion to Rosa, then led her into the person's yard. They successfully made it into the backyard and only had a wall of bushes between them and the way home. There were no breaks in the bushes, so the girls needed to get on their knees and crawl through, but at this point that was barely an obstacle if it could lead them home. Roxie made sure Rosa was through first, then got down to crawl after her when she heard a door open— they had been spotted.  
"Just what do you think you're doing sneaking into my yard?! Palpitoad, soak them out with Hydro Pump!"  
Roxie scurried through the bushes as fast as she could, but wasn't fast enough to get herself and Rosa away from the house before the jets of cold water from the Pokémon sent both of them flying forward. Fortunately they were far away enough that the attack wasn't enough to actually injure them, but it did knock both of them over. The field turned out to be a hill, which the girls learned when they began sliding down it, the water from the attack soaking them and making the grass into a water slide. Their misfortune continued even after the ground stopped being slippery. The momentum that they had built up had kept them rolling another two dozen feet, before coming to a stop.  
Roxie groaned. She knew she would have been better off staying home. She was soaking wet, but at least she wasn't hurt in any way. Her head felt clearer now; the shock of the cold water and tumbling down the hill must have sobered her up a little. She looked around to find Rosa, who had wound up a little bit farther down. She clumsily got to her feet and made her way over to her friend.  
"You okay Rosa?"  
"Y-yeah... Where are we though?"  
"Uh, I think this field is the one that eventually leads over to by my house... But we'd have to climb back up and that guy with the Palpitoad might still be looking out for us so we probably shouldn't go back that way."  
"Well, now what?"  
"If we go down we should eventually get to Main Street. It would take longer than going up this hill but it probably would be safer.  
"Okay then."  
Despite it being summer, the night air was chilly, which was exacerbated by the fact that both girls were drenched. As they walked through the field they found themselves cuddling close. Much to their relief, they eventually found themselves on Main Street.  
"Okay, from here it'll be easier."

It ended up taking the two of them an hour and a half to get to Roxie's house. The bass player unlocked the door and the two made their way to her room as quietly as they could, avoiding waking Roxie's dad at all costs. She sent Rosa right to her room, but went to grab some towels from the bathroom closet before joining her. The second Roxie closed the door to her room the girls hurriedly began removing their wet clothes.  
"Should we take our clothes and hang them in the bathroom to dry or something?"  
"Nah, I don't want my dad to see them and ask what happened. We could just hang them in here on coat hangers I guess; that'll probably be fine."  
"Oh, okay."  
They found themselves fumbling all over Roxie's room completely naked trying to find good spots to hang their stuff. Once they were finished Rosa laid back onto Roxie's bed and sighed.  
"I had a lot of fun tonight!"  
Roxie laughed.  
"Yeah, 'fun'. I would have rather stayed home, to be honest."  
"Oh, don't be like that. I mean, it did get pretty hectic, but in the end we got out in one piece. We'll look back at this and laugh one day!"  
"If you say so..." Roxie said as she sat on the bed next to Rosa.  
Rosa grabbed Roxie by the arm suddenly, and pulled her down onto the bed. Unfortunately, she hadn't left enough room for the other girl, who immediately slipped right off the bed and down onto the floor. She quickly rolled over to see if Roxie was alright, only to find her trying to hold back laughter. After Roxie had calmed herself, she got back onto her feet. She climbed onto the bed, then on top of Rosa, pinning the older trainer down.  
"Wh-"  
Before Rosa could even get a word out Roxie lowered her head and forcibly pressed her lips against her friend's. After what felt to both of them like an eternity Roxie pulled away.  
"Well, what's got you so feisty?" Rosa asked.  
"Well, I figured if tonight is something we're going to be looking back on for the rest of our lives or whatever we might as well make it so there's something actually fun for the both of us to remember."  
Rosa giggled.  
"I like how you think."

"Ungh..."  
Roxie sat up. She had a throbbing headache, and felt a fever starting to brew. It seemed walking halfway across town on a cool night while soaking wet was coming back to bite her. She turned to look at Rosa. The other girl was still sleeping peacefully. If she was to suffer the same fate as Roxie, she wasn't showing any signs yet.  
She ran through the previous night in her head. She remembered sitting at the fire, the police, and tossing Rosa over the fence separating Sheena and her neighbor's yards. She remembered the Palpitoad and rolling all the way down that hill. She shook her head in disbelief— that was a night straight out of some dumb movie; those weren't things that would happen in real life. She silently left the room to grab some aspirin from the bathroom. When she got back Rosa was awake.  
"How're you feeling?" Roxie asked.  
"I'm fine I guess... I'm kind of sore all over though. I think I might be getting a cold too..."  
"Yeah, me too. Guess that's what we get for walking around so much completely drenched, huh?"  
The girls both laughed.  
"Well, at least we ended it with a bang, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
The conversation trailed off for a bit. Rosa laid back down, then Roxie joined her. The musician felt a bit warmer as her friend cuddled closer to her.  
"I don't want to get up..." Rosa whined.  
"Haha. Well, tell you what: I don't have any plans today. I'm not feeling to great right now either, so how about the two of us stay in bed all day?"  
"That sounds like a nice plan..."  
Roxie kissed Rosa on her forehead. Rosa fell back asleep after only a few minutes, leaving Roxie to stew in the thoughts of their silly night. Before long those thoughts grew sluggish, and Roxie slowly drifted away to join Rosa in slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to Noaj-T for editing this.
> 
> [Source](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=34081007) for the picture used in there.


End file.
